


The Transformation

by Rosse1113



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse1113/pseuds/Rosse1113
Summary: Korra has always been the nerd in high school. She gets made fun of daily by everyone but what will happen when the nerd transforms into something completely else?





	The Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since i started writing my first story and wanted to put it in a own little one shot story so enjoy!

**Junior Year**

Korra was always not the popular one when it came to school. She moved for her junior year in high school in Republic City. She wasn't the most attractive person anyone would ever see. She wore glasses ,braces and she was chubby with no muscles at all, so an easy target for bullies. She got called a fat pig, idiot and much worse when she tried to find her first classroom. Korra had lived isolated because she was homeschooled. She wasn't great with engaging in conversations with other people and that wasn't needed. At least when it came to people picking on her.

Her junior year she would describe in 1 word: Hell. Her locker always had some sort of mean words written over it especially racist comments. Being from Alaska and having dark tanned skin wasn't helping her appearance. She didn't have alot of friends but was lucky to have some people defending her. She met Opal when she was getting cornered in a wall. The girl was screaming in anger at the people who were attacking her. Opal was lucky that she was quite popular otherwise it wouldn't have worked.

Since then Opal assured Korra that she can always come up to her whenever people who were mean towards her which Korra was grateful for. At lunch Opal had suggested to sit with her friends and Korra got to the point she was going to barf of how nervous she was. But luckily she saw that the people that were sitting there were being nice towards her. They had seen how much bullying Korra was going through and vowed to protect her whenever they could. 

That day she had expanded her friend list. She had Bolin who was Opal's boyfriend and they've been dating for 3 years now. She found him completely hilarious and super friendly. When she sat down at Opal's table for the first time, he had made a joke how she was the puppy and they were the guard dogs protecting her. She found herself at ease after that joke and saw Bolin as one of her best male friends. No wonder why Opal fell in love with him, he was basically a huge portion of positivity put in to one guy.

The next person that she was introduced to was Mako. He had weird eyebrows that looked like a shark but he was really sweet and genuine. He expressed his concerns for her since the day she arrived and also promised to beat anyone up that bothered her. Korra liked also that he got teased alot by the other people around the table. He either shrugged it off and got irritated that he threw a piece of his lunch at someone. That resulted him accidently throwing a piece of bread at Korra which she laughed it off and teased his horrible aiming. That made the table laugh harder.

Next up was another couple. Their names were Jinora and Kai. They were super nice and chill about everything. Jinora told she was mainly raised to not make fun of anyone and help eachother whenever they can. Kai had some rough edges when he grew up but when he got 'adopted' by Bolin and Mako, he was totally a sweetheart. They both also addressed their concern to Opal and the rest when they saw Korra for the first time in the hallway. Jinora's dad was the principal of the school so she could always do a 'good' word for someone if they messed with Korra.

Korra still felt a bit tense but felt at ease with these people surrounding her. Slowly she opened up about everything and everyone listened with interest which she appreciated. She told them she was from the Southern Water Tribe, She had a polar bear named Naga as her companion. Which Bolin started to fake cry and say he felt betrayed which made Opal chuckle and gave a him a slight punch on his shoulder. How her first day here was and how miserable she felt.

She felt Opal putting her hand on her shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. Opal promised that everyone would do her best to protect her and she was glad. She eventually came up on the topic about sexualities and told everyone she was bisexual. She was scared they would be disgusted but she saw everyone giving her a supportive smile. She was glad she was being accepted for who she was. Not everyone could take this news very light. Jinora then joked saying she could now pair her up with some girls and boy she knew which left Korra rolling her eyes but chuckling.

The rest of the lunch they were talking about how the classes suck and ranking the most annoying teachers they had met. It was between Mr. Zaheer and Mr. Naotak. They all got rid of the rest of their lunch and walk in the hallway. Bolin had asked for Korra's schedule to see if they had any classes together. He got excited when he saw that they had 3 classes together and he jumped just like a little child which Korra found adorable. 

She found her life less miserable from then. At least one of her friends would walk with her to school and they made sure if someone made a rude comment to give them a death stare. Her classes were more fun because she had someone to sit next to at least. The only class which Korra had alot of problems is was gym. Because of her short height and her weight is proving a problem. The people loved to make comments about that but she didn't let it get to her.

Korra was gifted of being very smart. She passed all her classes without worrying to fail one. Her parents were of course very proud of her but she never told them about the bullying problem. She didn't want to be isolated again and she made so many good friends. She couldn't imagine losing them. She got their numbers and were constantly in their group chat. They usually hung out at Opal's apartment that she shared with Jinora. Those night would end up in a lot of drinking and games.

Korra promised to her parents to not drink. She remembered the accident that almost killed her uncle. He was drinking a bit too much in a bar and decided that it was a good idea to drive and it resulted him crashing on the side of the road. Her friends were whining why she wouldn't drink a single drop of alcohol but respected her decision. She really loved being in their friend group and hoped they would stay friends forever

* * *

 

**Senior Year**

Korra was stretching after sitting in an classroom for at least 2 hours. She had her exam for math and knew she killed it. She went to her locker to grab some of her books to bring home. Next year she was going to Repubic City College. She was almost immediately accept after they saw her grades. Her parents were proud of her but weren't surprised when they got a phone call from her and telling them she was accepted. Korra was always happy when her parents believed in her.

This year of school was surprisingly not horrible for Korra. Her friends especially Bolin and Mako always appeared from the shadows when they saw someone messing with her. The racist comments almost disappeared but some occasionally came up. Korra decided to also get a gym membership and lost some weight. She wasn't that chubby anymore but still could lost a few pounds. Her braces were going to come off in summer vacation and her optometrist had her contacts ready.

She was glad to just have the nicknames nerd, geek or beaver out of her insult list. The people used that insult daily on her but she always shrugged it off. She just told herself if the people are bullying her then their life is miserable. Tomorrow was her last exam and she would go back to Alaska for the whole summer. Her friends were upset that she wouldn't stay in Republic City especially Bolin. When he found out Korra was in to Call Of Duty, he almost tackled her. 

Nobody but Kai and her played it. Jinora would usually drag Kai everywhere so it was almost impossible for Bolin to play with him. That's was mainly one of the reasons he was sad that Korra would leave. Everyone already got their schedule of which hour of the day they would call Korra. It was so stupid but adorable at the same time. After daydreaming for a bit Korra arrived at her locker and was surprised to see nobody wrote anything rude on it.

She tried to open her locker but found it pretty glued together. She just thought a random guy thought it would be funny and she clenched her hands together to get the locker open. When she was able too a ton of glitter spat out at her. Apparently someone glitter bombed her. Korra was coughing up some glitter that got caught in her throat. When she was able to breath through her mouth again, she decided to also rub the glitters that were on her glasses. When she was done, she heard someone speak.

"The nerd just got another a new nickname: The barbie doll" Someone said.

Korra turned around to see the usual group who was bullying her. Korra didn't know all of their names exactly but she knew that they weren't up to good. They were the first group Korra had encountered when she was starting out. They usually teased her until she got so annoyed which made her vulnerable and left them feeling satisfied. It consisted out of 5 girls but they probably had 20. But she could only recall 2 of them. The one with braided hair and weird intimidating eyebrows was named Kuvira.

Kuvira was one of Republic City's best wrestler. She could beat up almost every guy on the school with only her finger. She was someone you wouldn't want to mess with. If you even dared one of her friends, she would beat you up until you were sure that you were dead. That's why Korra almost never mentioned her to her friends because she was scared of her. She was together with some guy named Bataar Jr for all the she knew. But it wasn't like they were on good terms.

The other girl who's name she knew was Asami. She was an engineering Major originally born in Ba Sing Se but moved here for her father's job. Her father had owned Future Industries one of the billion dollar companies in the whole world. She is also quite known to be fierce, if you messed with her, your reputation would be ruined. But Korra noticed sometimes with the glint in her eyes that she didn't enjoy to be mean towards others; it was more that she was forced too.

"What do you want now Kuvira" Korra scoffed.

"To see you in pain and misery" Kuvira smirked.

"I have to see your face tomorrow still can't it wait for another day?" 

"Come on Kuv, she's not worth your time" Asami intervened.

Korra looked up to Asami to see some worry in her eyes.

"Hmm fine, just because Bataar asked me to dinner later" Kuvira admitted.

"See you later terrorist" One of the girls said.

They all were leaving and disappeared when they took a turn to the left in the hallway. Korra tried to get some glitter out of her clothes in the meantime. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. Korra was shocked to see Asami with an caring expression on her face. In her 2 years of being in Republic City, she had never really had a conversation with the girl since she was popular and all the guys were drooling around her.

"Hey I'm sorry for what they did to you, They wanted to prank someone to finish their senior year" Asami sighed.

"It's not your fault, I'm glad you came up for me" Korra smiled.

"Well i should go before they wonder where i am, see you in college Korra" Asami returned the smile.

"Yeah bye and enjoy your summer" Korra said genuinely.

With that Asami waved her goodbye and went outside. All her friends knew that she liked Asami but knew she was way out of her league for her. She was the nicest and most caring person she had ever met. She always felt bad when the girl was forced to do something mean to an other person. It was probably of her dad's reputation that she had to act like a bitch for no reason. One time when a guy knocked her on the ground and got her books everywhere, Asami came up and offered her a hand and got her books and handed it back to Korra. That's when the crush on her started and it never left.

After that conversation with Asami, Korra packed whatever survived in her locker after the glitter bomb and headed to her apartment. She was excited when she heard Opal and Jinora were looking for a roommate and Korra didn't hesitate and immediately suggested to have her. Of course they both were excited and got the contract that Korra could stay. Since then it was one if the best decisions they made. Korra usually jogged to her apartment to put more exercise in her routine.

When she arrived at her apartment, she took the stairs to the 12th floor which was a mistake for Korra. Even if she wanted to lost more pounds, the staircase were leading her to hell. When finally arrived she got her keys and opened the door. Opal had left to visit Bolin to go get lunch together, Jinora went to go shopping with Kai to get him more shirts. Korra went straight to her room and situated herself on her bed. She decided to take a nap before packing up.

After having a nice dinner with Opal and Jinora, she decided it was time to study for biology her last exam. They both joked that she could ace it without studying but Korra simply rolled her eyes at them. After studying for 2 more hours and recapping everything, she brushed her teeth, got dressed in her pajamas and went to bed. She woke up at exactly 7:30 and headed for the bathroom. She wore her usual attire of black sweatpants and her usual t-shirt that said I love animals. Since it was a bit freezing she decided to also wear her blue hoodie.

She entered the classroom at exactly 8am. She had a quick breakfast of a croissant from a bakery and a cup of coffee. She looked over to her notes before it was time to start her exam. The teacher gave her paper and she immediately started to fill it in. She got it done in just over an hour and 30 minutes and went outside. She saw Mako and Bolin were waiting for her. She told them about the glitter bomb and they decided to escort her out of the building.

"You know you guys didn't have to do this" Korra said.

 

"Nuh uh, I don't want you to be an unicorn at the end of the year" Bolin snickered.

"Ignore him again, I rather not see you getting hurt Korra" Mako said.

"I'm fine i survived 2 years already, i can take the next 4 years in college" Korra chuckled.

"I sure hope so, but were going to Narook's for lunch right?" Bolin said.

"It just over 10am and ur thinking about lunch" Korra joked.

"Hey a man needs to eat" Bolin threw back.

"More like a little boy but okay" Korra joked.

"Hey I am pure man" Bolin said while flexing his biceps.

"No ur just a little boy that lost his Lego's" Mako laughed.

"You two are so mean to me" Bolin Fake cried.

"Deal with it" Both Mako and Korra said.

* * *

After a delightful lunch and Bolin bickering about how he is the manliest man to ever exist, it was time to hang out with the group before she had to leave for Alaska tomorrow morning. They all decided to keep it simple with Netflix and alot of snacks. They had so much candy and snacks that they could feed a whole country. They watched 6 movies that night and decided to end the night with a fun game of beer pong which Korra didn't participate in but still enjoyed when someone got heavily drunk.

Mako took the couch that night while Kai slept in Jinora's room and Bolin in Opal's room. Korra wished them all goodnight before heading off to her room and jumping in her bed. She was too lazy to get change her clothes and decided to just fall asleep like that. She couldn't wait to come back from Alaska to start college with her friends. She was determined to make sure to keep contact with them. She hoped college would go a bit better then high school.

"It surely will" Korra muttered before falling asleep.

The next morning she got her luggage and brushed her teeth. She decided to get some food at the airport. Bolin, Mako, Opal, Jinora and Kai all went with her to the airport. Bolin looked like he was about to cry when they got in the car. After a 30 minute drive of Mako snoring in the front seat, they arrived. Korra went inside and was lucky to see a Starbucks. She ordered herself a coffee to stay awake and a little pastry since she was there.

Her friends also decided it was a great idea to get coffee. They got Mako to be their butler and order everything and bring it back to them. Korra laughed how Mako slumped in the shop. After 10 minutes Mako got everyone's drink and was trying his best to not spill anything which he barely succeeded. After talking and joking, Korra's flight got announced and it was time to say their goodbyes. Her friend genuinely looked sad of her leaving and it made her happy that she bonded with them.

"Please remember to text and call us when your there" Opal said.

"No promises" Korra joked which Opal just smacked her shoulder.

"That hurt Opal, you know I'm sensitive!" Korra complained.

"Sorry but i will really miss you this summer"

"Include me too, you are pretty much the only person i can ask when i don't understand my homework" Jinora said.

"Thanks for seeing me as your calculator Jin" Korra rolled her eyes.

"But in al seriousness I'm sad that your leaving Kor" Mako admitted.

"Yeah your such a chill person" Kai added.

"It's time for the mother bird to let her baby bird go" Bolin sobbed.

"We will see eachother when college starts so don't worry" Korra reassured them.

Korra ended up hugging everyone before waving them goodbye and heading to her flight. She didn't want to leave Republic City even with all the flaw's it brought. She was grateful she met Opal that one day. It introduced her to the best friends she could ever have. Korra thought about her encounter with Asami yesterday and smiled. She hoped one day to be friends with her. But her popularity level wasn't good enough for that. She heard someone speaking that the flight was heading off and Korra buckled her belt.

"Time to change everything for good" Korra said before the flight took off from the ground.

* * *

 

**Freshman Year College**

"I can't wait to see Korra it has been at least 5 years!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Bolin it just has been 2 months" Mako said.

"It felt like 5 years okay" 

They were all sitting in their classroom. They didn't see Korra at the opening ceremony and got worried but Jinora assured them she would arrive. Her flight got delayed for about an hour and she was gonna arrive at first period. Since the summer they texted with eachoter every day and sometimes would skype together. Korra never showed herself when that happened, They all assumed Korra was just self conscious about herself. They all knew how she felt about her body

"I really am excited to see her again" Jinora said excitingly.

"Same here, I really missed her this summer" Opal said.

"I'm glad she's coming back because Bolin has been complaining I can't make it to Call Of Duty and it's been killing me" Kai said.

"Hey Black Ops 4 came out a month ago, I had to try it out with someone" Bolin scoffed. 

"Can't believe you all get excited about some ugly nerd" Kuvira interrupted them.

"Screw off Kuvira, your horrible and Korra is actually a sweet person than you will ever be" Opal defended.

"She's just using you guys as protection nothing more" Kuvira said with a smirk.

"Kuv we should sit down before the professor enters" Asami said.

"Fine, but don't think I will make her life easier this year" Kuvira said before she went back to her usual friend group.

"Sometimes I feel bad for you that she is your adopted sister" Jinora said.

"Yeah it can be a pain in the ass" Opal responded.

After a minute the professor entered class and introduced himself. His name was Mr. Varrick and he had an assistant named Zhu Li. He told them he was going to be their Biology teacher and he also was an engineering teacher. He gave some quick facts about himself and whenever he said "Zhu Li do the thing!" everyone got very confused. He was about halfway in to his presentation of why he became a teacher until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Varrick said.

"It's probably that ugly nerd" Kuvira called out and everyone laughed.

"Shut up Kuvira" Opal yelled back.

And right that second Korra came in looking different. Everyone in the class mouth was wide agape and she was pretty sure everyone was staring at her. Korra had cut her long hair until it reached barely over her shoulder. She also wasn't chubby anymore but fit. her braces and glasses had disappeared and in the place are alot of muscles. She was wearing a light blue shirt that didn't have any sleeves and dark blue shorts. You could practically see all the muscles.

"You take back your insult yet Kuvira" Jinora scoffed.

That made Korra chuckle.

"Sorry I'm late my flight got a bit delayed" Korra said.

"It's no problem kid now go sit in a seat" Varrick responded.

Korra got seated right next to Bolin and then the questions started.

"How, when and especially HOW did you get so buff!" Bolin loud whispered.

"My dad owns a gym and I came there pretty much every day" Korra smiled.

"Pretty sure you can beat Bolin at arm wrestling now" Opal giggled.

"Dude I think your popularity level has increased so much, everyone is staring at you and I'm pretty sure some are even drooling" Kai said.

Korra took a glance around the class and she was surprised to see Kuvira super angry and Asami pretty much drooling the most out of everybody.

"Their problem" Korra laughed.

The rest of the class nobody was listening to Varrick explaining how plants make oxygen because either 1. Everyone was staring at Korra or 2. Everybody was falling in love with her. After 3 more periods which she didn't have with her usual friend group, she got almost stared down by everyone. Almost everyone who she saw in high school was in this college. At lunch time she got multiple request to sit at somebody's table but chose her usual friends.

"I swear you are the celebrity now" Opal said.

"Well nobody is getting this" Korra said flexing.

"Slow down tiger that's gonna make everyone faint" Jinora giggled.

They heard someone fainting 2 tables away from them after Jinora's comment.

"Alright then" Jinora said laughing this time.

"You're not gonna turn in those mean girls right" Mako asked.

"Of course not Mako, I rather be loved then be a bitch" Korra responded.

The rest of the lunch they ate and told eachother stories of what they did in the summer. Which was great until Kuvira came up to their table.

"Korra me and my friends have decided to offer you a place in our group" Kuvira said with a monotone voice.

Everyone looked pretty shocked since Kuvira said that mean comment in the morning.

"Ehmm no thanks I rather not join it" Korra responded.

"How about this, we have an arm wrestling match after the day is over and if you lose you got to do what I say" Kuvira said.

"Don't do it Korra" Jinora said.

"Deal and if I win you have to stop bothering me and my friends for the rest of college" Korra responded.

"Deal and be ready for the torture that is gonna come" Kuvira laughed before turning away.

"What do you think you are doing! Arm wrestling the leader of the wrestling group" Bolin yelled in Korra's ear.

"Relax I promise nothing will go wrong" Korra reassured Bolin.

But her friends weren't really convinced.

* * *

 

Asami was walking down the hallway with a bunch of paper in her hand. Her friends had ditched her to get some coffee. Asami didn't really like them as friends because they were exactly the opposite of what she was. She was forced in to that group when everyone started to see her as a rich girl. That of course attracted Kuvira and one day she asked her to join her group. Since she didn't to feel like an outcast she accept but what they did wasn't acceptable.

They bullied all people and bribed teachers and Asami had to go along with it. Asami secretly helped out some people after Kuvira's attack. She just wished she could leave that group but apart from them she never had any other friends. Her father was a great man and gave her advice but he barely had time since the company was growing every day. Asami was deep in thought until someone knocked her over resulting her falling on to the floor and her papers landed everywhere.

"I hate my life" She muttered.

"Never thought the roles would be reversed" A girl said.

Asami found the voice familiar and when she looked up, she saw that it was Korra.

"Life is full of surprises" Asami laughed.

"That is for sure" Korra smiled.

Asami was still blown away from how the girl made a transformation from a nerd to a total hottie. Her muscles were flexing while she was bending down to pick up Asami's papers. She was trying her hardest not to drool but was failing. She didn't know she was staring until Korra reached out her hand. Asami quickly regained her composure and took her hand. Korra got stronger because Asami didn't even help getting up. Korra pulled her up without flinching or falling back once.

"Thanks you really got muscular" Asami said before she could take it back.

"Thank you for noticing, looks like you aren't the only one who thinks that" Korra laughed.

Asami was pretty sure she was as red as a tomato.

"So i heard you and Kuvira were going to arm wrestle" Asami said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah we are everybody is thinking i will lose" Korra admitted.

"Well i want to think you stand a chance but knowing Kuvira" Asami responded.

"How about if i win, you will go on a date with me" Korra tried to say smoothly.

"Huh what?" Asami responded.

"I mean only if you want too, i don't want you to feel uncomfortable" Korra said quickly.

"No I'm just surprised you just asked me out" Asami quickly got out.

"I just thought I would finally have a chance with you because I've liked you for 2 years now" Korra said with a slight blush.

"I mean if you asked me out 2 years ago i wouldn't have declined" Asami responded.

"Really, now I feel like an idiot" Korra chuckled.

"I always admired you, you don't get the crap what people say about you in your head and you're so smart and..." Asami got out before she noticed she was rambling.

"I appreciate that you think that highly about me but i got to win an arm wrestling match to ask you out"

Asami started leaning closer to Korra and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Make sure to win for me" Asami whispered into Korra's ear.

"I'm planning too" Korra smirked.

After giving Asami her papers, she threw Korra her famous hairflip that left her drooling. She was going to make sure that she was going to win.

* * *

The day seemed to go flying through and before Korra knew it, the day was over. Everyone in their school had heard about Korra and Kuvira's arm wrestling match. Most of them made a bet who would win and most votes went for Kuvira of course. Korra was going to make sure to prove them wrong and see what they were messing with in high school. After finding her friends, they decided to head outside just to see a huge crowd forming around a table.

Kuvira was sitting in the middle of the table bragging how she was going to destroy Korra and make her return to Alaska. Opal was heading over to smack some sense in to her but Bolin was able to grab Opal before she actually did it. Korra was glancing through the crowd and saw Asami winking at her. That left a little blush on her cheek but the moment was ruined soon when Kuvira called her over. She took a deep breath and walked over to the queen herself.

"Ready to be destroyed?" Kuvira said with an amused tone.

"Watch your words before they stick in your ass" Korra shot back.

"You are going to so regret that when i beat you" Kuvira said angrily.

"Okay calm down now, hold the anger for the match" Some girl with fake dyed ginger hair said.

"We're just gonna keep it simple one round and whoever hand is on the table loses" The fake ginger hair girl continued.

"Sounds easy enough" Korra responded.

"Just as easy as I'm gonna destroy you" Kuvira smirked.

Kuvira's comments made Korra more enraged to win this match. Even if it looked so stupid 2 girls arm wrestling, It felt like the end of the world for her. Everyone was placing their bets and Korra sat down. She was surprised to see some people cheering for her but most people were cheering for Kuvira. They both got ready by getting their elbows on the table and connecting their hands. Kuvira was already squeezing hard on Korra's hard to hurt her. Korra didn't feel any pain at all.

"Alright start in 3, 2, 1"

 

"GO" Everyone screamed.

Kuvira was already laughing when she got Korra's halfway on the table. Everyone was already laughing saying how weak Korra was and her friends looked worried. That was until Korra put her game face on and pushed Kuvira's hand back to where it started. Everyone looked so surprised. Her friend started cheering when Korra was getting Kuvira's hand closer to her side of the table. Kuvira started to give everything she had and so did Korra. It took a good 30 seconds before Korra started to use all her strength and pushed Kuvira's hand to the table.

When ginger announced that she had won, Korra stood up with a fist in the air. The crowd behind her was congratulating her and the other part were staring at her with their mouth agape. Her friend rushed over to give her a hug. Asami was secretly smirking in the background. She was doubting Korra at first but regained her trust soon when she was beating Kuvira. She wanted nothing more to jump in her arms. But then she heard Kuvira screaming.

"Doesn't mean you are stronger then me fricken terrorist" Kuvira scoffed.

"I'm done with your shit Kuvira" Korra said.

What happened next surprised everyone. She grabbed Kuvira's collar and lifted her up with one arm. Everyone looked so scared and Bolin was about to pee in his pants.

"Let me tell you Kuvira, you've been treating me like a nobody when i first moved her but I'm not going to take it anymore either you leave me and my friends alone or I will actually grab a stick and shove it up ur ass" Korra growled.

"Un... Understood" Kuvira muttered out.

It was the first time that everyone saw that Kuvira was scared of the nerd she used to bully. Now she had transformed in to a confident and attractive looking person. After feeling her muscles were hurting, she put Kuvira down. Kuvira just walked over to her friend group and decided to leave. The only one who wasn't following was Asami who was just looking at her with an amused smile. Kuvira looked the most pissed she had ever been.

"You coming Asami or are you gonna stand there like an idiot" Kuvira called out.

"The idiot at least looks thousands times better than you do right now Kuvira" Korra scoffed back.

"You coming now or what" Kuvira growled.

"Nah i rather stay with the champion than the loser" Asami responded.

She heard a couple people saying "OOOOHHHH" before Kuvira turned back and started walking away.

"That was brave of you Miss Rebel" Korra said.

"Thank you but i couldn't have it done without you" Asami said with a blush.

"What do you mean" Korra said confused.

"Without your confidence going in to this arm wrestling match, I wouldn't just have said what i had on my mind for the past years and I'm thankful for that" Asami explained.

"Well you are definitely welcome then" Korra chuckled.

"Hey Korra we're going to our apartment to celebrate, Asami do you wanna come too?" Opal asked.

"Wait do you mean it, I haven't been the nicest to you all" Asami said shyly.

"Oh Asami please everyone in our group could see it was forced and we want you to be comfortable" Opal reassured her.

"Also the more girls the better especially for Korra" Jinora teased.

"JINORA I SWEAR" Korra shouted.

"Well I don't think I can decline that offer" Asami chuckled.

"Great see you there!" Opal said.

"So about that date?" Korra asked.

"Of course you dork, even if you lost i would have asked you out" Asami said while rolling her eyes.

"Glad I have these babies" Korra said flexing her biceps.

Asami started to stare and drool a bit.

"Gosh you should see your face right now" Korra laughed.

"Shut up" Asami pouted.

"Make me" Korra challenged.

"With pleasure" Asami said.

Asami leaned closer to Korra until their lips touched. The kiss was fueled with passion and when they parted they both sighed.

"Can't wait to go on that date" Korra said.

"Me neither" Asami smiled before leaning in to peck her cheek.

Together they walked off with their hands intertwined to Asami's car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have time read my first story College Rivals! *Cough* Totally not a shameless plug *Cough*. Hope you enjoyed this one shot :D


End file.
